Critters 2: The Main Course
Critters 2: The Main Course (also known simply as Critters 2) is a 1988 science fiction comedy horror film starring Terrence Mann, Don Keith Opper, and Scott Grimes. It was directed by Mick Garris and written by David Twohy and Garris. It is the second film in the Critters series and is the sequel to the 1986 film Critters and was the first feature directed by Garris. Plot The film starts out in space on a desolate planet where human Charlie McFadden and the shapeshifting bounty hunters Ug and Lee are searching for a vicious, worm-like creature. After successfully killing the beast, they depart the planet. Soon afterwards, they receive a new assignment by Zanti, head of the High Council. He tells them that Crites (Critters or Krites) are still on Earth and must be destroyed. With that, they set a course for Earth. Noticing Charlie brooding, Ug inquires what's wrong. Charlie states his reluctance to going back after two years and asks, concerned, whether they would leave him there. Ug reassures him they had no such intentions. Back on Earth, Brad Brown is visiting his grandmother in Grover's Bend and word gets around the town fast implying he became well known after the events of the first film. Shortly after the bounty hunters arrive the Crites begin terrorizing the town. They begin to grow in large numbers. Lee, Ug's partner, is killed and devoured by the Critters, causing Ug to slip into a deep depression and revert to his alien form. The remaining people of the town devise a plot. They lead the Critters to a burger shop in an attempt to blow them up but fail. The Crites then come together into a large ball and begin heading to the church. The Crites then devour a man dressed as the Easter Bunny. Just before they reach the church, Charlie flies directly into them with Ug's spaceship, seemingly destroying the Critters and sacrificing himself. Ug then takes on Charlie's facial feature in honor of his bravery. It is later revealed the next day as Bradly begins to depart that Charlie survived by using a parachute and stays on Earth, becoming sheriff of the town. Ug departs in a new spacecraft, still wearing the guise of Charlie. Cast *Scott Grimes as Brad Brown *Don Keith Opper as Charlie McFadden *Terrence Mann as Ug *Roxanne Kernohan as Lee *Liane Alexandra Curtis as Megan Morgan *Barry Corbin as Sheriff Harv *Tom Hodges as Wesley *Douglas Rowe as Quigley *Lindsay Parker as Cindy *Herta Ware as Nana *Lin Shaye as Sal *Sam Anderson as Mr. Morgan *Eddie Deezen as Hungry Heifer manager Production Garris got the chance to direct after having worked for Steve Spielberg on Amazing Stories as a screenwriter. It was shot in Santa Maria outside Los Angeles. Release The film was released theatrically in the United States by New Line Cinema in April 1988. It grossed $3,813,293 at the box office. The film was released on VHS and laserdisc by New Line Home Video the same year. In 2003, New Line Home Entertainment released the film on DVD. The film was re-released in a set containing all 4 Critters films on DVD by Warner Bros. in 2010. Sequels Critters 2: The Main Course was followed by Critters 3 and Critters 4, directed by Kristine Peterson and Rupert Harvey. Critters 4 used outer space scenes from this film, as well as Android. Trivia *The props they use for the eggs are Sugar Apples. *As in the first film, Lee can't find a proper body that he likes and transforms into numerous throughout the movie. Trailer External links * * * * Category:Films Category:1980s Category:1988 films Category:New Line cinema